Tiamat
Tiamat is the twin sister of Bahamut whose sole purpose in life is to antagonize him and eventually lead him to his own death. She is motivated by events that transpired when the two ruled the realm of dragons as king and queen. She says that he "stole everything from her".She is extremely manipulative and cool mannered as opposed to Bahamut's perpetually fiery temper, though she does have certain triggers that can cause her to fly off the handle. Appearance As Bahamut's twin sister she bears a resemblance to him and takes on the appearance of what he would look like if he were a female. She is a tall woman and wears heels to accentuate the fact. She is very curvy with large breasts and hips and always wears tight dresses to flaunt her features. Much like Bahamut has his four large streaks of blue running through his hair her blue streaks are more numerous, much thinner, and frame her face, and her hair runs down to her back. Her skin is very light and almost glows in certain lights, it is soft and cold to the touch, again to oppose Bahamut's warm and calloused skin. She is a shapeshifter and chose this form to draw a resemblance to her brother and have it nag at him, the fact that they are so similar. As a dragon she has a form much more of her own, her true form is that of a green seven-headed hydra. This form is larger than Bahamut's and much more unpredictable. After extended periods in this form each head begins to fight over which is the dominant one thus making her actions wild and unpredictable. Personality Tiamat is very vengeful, as her entire existence is driven by hatred and an insatiable desire for revenge, she has no morals and will stop at nothing to achieve her goal, gladly using anyone she can find and even going out of her way to manipulate others just for the fun of it. She refers to humans and anyone she considers below her (which is everybody) as her "toys". She is very childish beneath it all and just wants to have things go back to the way she wants, she is unwilling to accept change. As a human her seven minds are united and allow her to think more clearly yet they still have a great deal of influence over her, as each head is representative of the human seven deadly sins. Most apparent is her lustful nature, she has a reputation of being a harlot and doesn't care, she uses her body both for her satisfaction and to manipulate weak minded men into doing her bidding. Her wrath is something she advises her enemies not to forget because once somebody crosses her she does not forgive, she may wait a while before striking but she always gets even with anyone that pisses her off. Her greed stems from her time as queen when she could have had anything she wanted, her mindset has not changed and she still thinks of herself as a queen and wants everything given to her on a silver platter, because she can. She hates doing things for herself and would much rather have her pawns or toys do her bidding for her, again a trait retained from her time as queen, she hates working hard and will get very angry if she finds herself sweating. Aside from lust it is pride that shines through the most with Tiamat, she considers herself a queen and a god who is simply on her way back to her throne. She does not show it but she is very envious of Bahamut and his happy life, not understanding why he gets to live a happy life and not her. And finally, while she is not a traditional glutton she often leaves an amount of food to waste even if she'll never eat it, claiming it is hers and hers alone. Speech pattern Tiamat makes an effort to speak very eloquently, she speaks very clearly and loves to hear herself talk. Although she hates everyone she often refers to those she's speaking with affetionately calling them "Darling" or "Love", sometimes to antagonize them. She uses her words to the fullest and avoids swearing unless she gets angered. When angered her speech steadily begins to slip and she begins to swear more and more. When she has snapped her speech is identical to that of Bahamut which only angers her more and can only calm down at that point by killing whoever caused her to resemble her "swine' of a brother. History Origin In ancient times before the creation of humans Bahamut and Tiamat ruled over the realm of dragons as king and queen. She loved her position and reveled in the power, though she was a selfish queen, focusing only on bettering her own life and leaving Bahamut to do all the work. Her and her "sister" Barbariccia would constantly cause trouble for Bahamut and would often shirk their duties for the sake of having "fun". Eventually events transpired and Bahamut had enough of her and gathered the power of him and his followers to dethrone her and ban her form the realm. She felt this was unjustified and did not go peacefully, slaughtering many before Bahamut himself had to throw her into the Rift. Inside the endless abyss her psyche snapped and she swore revenge, dedicating her life to making Bahamut accidentally end his. FFtumblr More recently Tiamat first showed up on Bahamut's wedding day before the ceremony started, taunting him and reminding him not to kill this woman.The two nearly engaged in a confrontation but she slipped away before anything big happened. Afterward she began antagonizing Bahamut and Shelinda as an Anon, not doing much but annoying them before she disappeared for a while and fully returning. Tiamat the Homewrecker Soon upon her arrival she set her first plan in to motion, she claimed to be apologizing to Bahamut but in reality lured him out of the house to wipe his memory and leave him at home.She claimed to not know anything about what happened to him when she brought him home to Shelinda and when she left the two to gather medical supplies she slipped out and left Bahamut to wake up, while she watched the events unfold from the air. Bahamut was disoriented and had no recollection of his life as a human. Confused he lashed out at Shelinda and believed her to be an accomplice of Tiamat, he verbally beat her down and stormed out of the house, throwing down his wedding ring and pendant she gave him, he transformed into a dragon and destroyed a good portion of the house as he flew off. Tiamat then rushed over to Odin, pleading with him for help, she told him that Bahamut had gone mad and left Shelinda and she wanted Odin to help knock some sense into him. She led him to the top of a mountain where Bahamut had fled and approached him first, causing Bahamut to believe that Odin was once more with Tiamat. Enraged he attacked Odin and the two were soon brawling as Tiamat once more slipped away. as her work there was done. Bahamut won the fight, casting a Mega Flare on the mountain and causing to leap off of it in hopes to survive. Once more Bahamut fled and attracted the attention of Yu Yevon, who wanted to use his power for his own means. Yevon summoned Bahamut and made him fly to Bevelle and destroy everything in sight in order to collect pyreflies for him. The two began talking and Yevon learned of the recent events. While this was happening Shelinda decided to stop crying and get her husband back. She set out to find Bahamut and encountered Tiamat, who mocked her and challenged her, thinking that the girl would back down. Shelinda accepted the challenge and engaged in a bloody duel with Tiamat, narrowly winning. Tiamat fled before Shelinda could do any fatal damage to her, while Tiamat ended up nearly ripping off Shelinda's right wing, as a cruel tribute to what happened with her husband when he engaged Ifrit. Though Tiamat was defeated and her spell broken, Bahamut was still under the control of Yu Yevon, and he would not truly come back to her until he was released from his grip. Shelinda rushed to Bevelle on a broken wing while Bahamut had regained his memories and was overcome with guilt over what he had done to Shelinda. Disgusted with the dragon's actions, Yevon decided to end his miserable existence and gather his pyreflies. Shelinda had arrived just in time to stop Yevon from killing her husband and screamed at him to release her husband, he eventually complied and left. Shelinda wearily approached her husband but he, consumed with guilt, felt he no longer deserved her and flew off once more, Arc then came on the scene and saw him fly off, he decided to do something and summoned Bahamut right back. He negotiated with Bahamut and the dragon agreed to stay and talk with Shelinda. Satisfied, Arc left the two alone and they talked it over, Shelinda immediately forgiving him and Bahamut, not wanting to upset her further, aloowed himelf to be taken back. He rushed her home and they began their recovery as Tiamat found a place to recover and regroup, swearing revenge on the girl for shaming her like that. Powers and abilities *'Shapeshifting -' Tiamat has the power to take the form of any person she chooses, flawlessly stealing their image. The only way to tell her apart from the original is different body language and an ice cold touch *'Manipulation -' She is so skilled at mind games that she can make honorable men do horrible things but have them feel as if they are doing a service *'Wind control -' As the archfiend of wind she has free reign over wind and weather, her wind powers are on par with those of her "Windy Sister", Barbariccia. *'Memory erasing - ' With her "cleansing wind" ability she can erase the memories of a sleeping person to an extent. The effectiveness of this power depends on her connection to the person *'Disablega -' Very useful in a fight if there's a move that gives an opponent a clear advantage she can disable that move after they use it. Relationships Bahamut - Her twin brother and the bane of her existance. She lives only to torture him and make his life miserable. Throughout their existence she has ruined his life many times. She considers his new life pathetic and thinks he has been domesticated. He is still king but she finds him unworthy of the title, insulting him every time she can and trying to get everyone she can against him. She considers him a disgusting being and cannot wait for the day she returns the favor and robs him of everything. Shelinda - Her "darling" sister in law. She sees the delicate girl as a problem to her goals, she cannot allow anyone to exist that makes Bahamut happy. She holds much resentment for the girl because she was defeated in combat by her. Tiamat has sworn revenge on her. Luxiere -''' The first person Tiamat slept with upon her arrival at FFT. She stole his innocence and nearly convinced him to spy on Shelinda for her but he soon came to his senses and told her he ouldn't do it. She took this as betrayal and swore revenge on him as well. 'Kuja -' She formed a paper thin alliance with him based on a common hatred for Bahamut but their personalities soon caused it to fall through when an anon spell forced him to speak everything that came to his mind. She verbally tore him apart and told him that he belonged to her and he was her bitch. They are now on very ugly terms. 'Zidane -' She seduced him one night before he knew she was Bahamut's sister. He soon found out who she was and decided to cut the ties with her before things would get ugly. Though it was this decision that caused her to get ugly and claim ownership of him once more. 'Arecia -' The two slept together much at the dismay of Class Zero. It was a casual fling and they never talked afterward. '''Beatrix - Tiamat considers this woman her rival, when she arrived she was dating Odin and Tiamat took it upon herself to steal him from her. Though she did not successfully steal Odin back she did play a part in their breakup. More recently Tiamat had taken to flirting with Adelbert Steiner, and the night that she was set to sleep with him was the night that Beatrix had returned. He turned her down and walked out on her to persue Beatrix, and this enraged Tiamat. Her plan had backfired and she has sworn revenge on both. Barbarricia - The two once considered each other sisters and were inseperable, but after Tiamat was dethroned Barbarricia went mad and tried to usurp her. After being mortally injured it was Bahamut who saved her and finally banished Tiamat. The two have hated each other since. Jenova - Tiamat's kismesis. At first she wanted to sleep with Jecht but Jenova soon proved to be a more fun target. Odin - Long ago Tiamat had her way with Odin and had him wrapped around her finger. He fell for her and when he admitted her feelings for her she crushed him and laughed at his broken shell. Today she is trying to get him back around her finge rbut he is much more resistant. Quistis - A young woman who she believes is helping Tiamat change and become a decent being. 'Firion -' The young man Tiamat currently has her eye on. Her first "friend". AuthorityEqualsAsskicking Images Tiakuja.png Tiamat.png 300px-Tiamat.png Tialustfull.png POST COITUS.jpg|Tiamat after a conquest (crack) 014.JPG|Tiamat vs. Jenova catfight (crack) 002.JPG|Tiamat art by Yevonmun tianude.jpg|Tiamat's body by Yevonmun Category:Characters